33M
|country = |period = 1932-1945|issued = |manufacturer = Mercur|image = HU-0001(001).jpg|aka = M. gázálarc|name-long = 33 Mintájú polgári gázálarc|name-en = 33 patter civilian gas mask}}The 33M was issued to the Hungarian fire brigade and to the Légoltalmi Liga (the predecessor of Polgári védelem – Civil Defence) before and during the Second World War. Overview The mask is a rubber coated tan colored canvas facepiece and seals on the face via goat leather verge. There is a flat metal piece on the front of the mask to maintain the right shape. The eyepieces are in copper assemblies with antifog insert fixing copper C-rings. The harness uses a three-piece adjustable harness (unlike other Hungarian masks the harness can be adjusted on the head) hooked up to a small leather center-piece the straps are bolted onto, an additional strap near the bottom would be wrapped around the user's head and hooked around to provide a tight seal, the carrying strap is connected to this. The 40mm intake is on the front of the mask while the exhale is under the under the left eyepiece, both made of aluminium. Unlike the Cold War Hungarian masks the size 1 is the biggest and size 3 is the smallest. IMG_0259.JPG 13109 2.jpg|33M called as 2.A in an Italian book. Filter Main article: 33M filter The filter come in a cylindrical canister with a cap and sticker sealing the bottom. Very similar to the 34M filter but not the same. Bag and kit The bag is similar to the 34M bag, made of canvas with a leather bottom. The little pocket inside the bag is for the spare antifog inserts. After July 1, 1938 it is not allowed to sell this mask so probably the production stopped before this date. The kit contained: * 33M facepiece * 33M filter * 33M bag * antifog inserts IMG_0262.JPG|33M bag. 131táska09.jpg|Picture of the bag in an Italian book. External info History The mask is structurally very similar to the Auer Vollmaske 700 serie (726 for example) but it was not licensed, in fact it was the first completely Hungarian mask. 13109_1.jpg|Probably the prototype of the 33M in an Italian book called 2.P with an unknown filter which is similar to the 35M filter. Impact on gas mask design Despite that the mask is rather unknown it has a great impact on the Hungarian gas mask designing however a lot of its parts came from the 28M (strap system and buckles). The design stlye, eyepiece assembly, strap system and used materials are the same (with little differences) on the later 34M, 67M, 75M and Ipari teljes álarc. Some of these mask were even used in the 1990s. Pictures gm.png|Civilians in the mask during Word War Two. (Ref.: Fortélyos Félelem Igazgat, Móra Ferenc Könyvkiadó, 1974, ISBN: 963 11 0063 04) 2019-09-132.png 2009-12-18 00-02-010.jpg|Air and gas raid students of the Elektromos Művek (electrical works) in gas mask. In the middle knight retired Maj. Alfréd Szentvári and regiment Lt. Jenő Föld lecturers. (Note the rebreather in the first line) References *Horler Ferenc: A polgári lakosság önvédelme légitámadások ellen (book-1938) *Légoltalmi ismeretek (book-1937) *http://gasmask1.kalasnyikov.hu/masks/nepgazalarc/nepgazalarc.htm *http://militiahungarorum.roncskutatas.com/1920_e_f_g_4.html *http://gasmasklexikon.com/Page/Start01.htm Category:Hungary Category:World War II Era Mask Category:Interwar Era Mask Category:Full Face Masks Category:Civilian Gas Masks